Pronoia
by Palas Atenea
Summary: Para Itachi Uchiha, aquella situación seguía siendo terriblemente desgarradora, pero no se arrepentía de nada o, al menos, de eso intentaba convencerse en ese momento, cuando tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de su estúpido hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.


_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto _y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. El contexto de la misma también.

_**Advertencias: **_AU. Mención muy ligera a una posible relación entre Sasuke y Naruto. Posible OOC, redacción deficiente y demasiadas emociones.

_**Pronoia **_

_Capítulo único_

Dos pupilas aterradoramente negras escudriñaban cuidadosamente a la persona que se encontraba frente a ellas. Sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho al observar las facciones maduras de ese muchacho con carácter hermético que en antaño lucía continuamente un semblante estoico y frío, incluso en las peores situaciones.

De hecho, la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de verlo a los ojos, había sido capaz de percibir un cambio drástico en su expresión facial y un brillo de profundo miedo bailaba en el interior de su incrédula pupila. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron de una forma casi imperceptible, en un amago de sonrisa débil y amarga, sin embargo, el gesto murió antes de siquiera poder nacer.

Aún en ese momento, era doloroso para él tener que recordar los fantasmas de su vida, el peso de sus decisiones y las terribles consecuencias que estas trajeron al mundo por el que él se había sacrificado de tantas maneras. Para Itachi Uchiha, aquella situación seguía siendo terriblemente desgarradora, pero no se arrepentía de nada o, al menos, de eso intentaba convencerse en ese momento, cuando tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de su estúpido hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sintió una punzada de nostalgia en su costado izquierdo al poder percibir el cambio drástico que había dado su pequeño hermano, en especial porque ya no era un adolescente perdido en el resentimiento y el odio. En sus ojos podía notar un destello de paz que hizo que el recuerdo de su corazón adolorido diera un vuelco en su pecho vacuo. Era la primera vez, después de tantos años, que podía volver a estar tan cerca de Sasuke y, para ello, había tenido que hacer una cantidad incalculable de tareas desagradables, pero, joder, lo valía. Aunque el pecho se le hinchase con un dolor lacerante y en su garganta se atascara el eco de un nudo demasiado denso que le impedía respirar con normalidad, valía cada maldito segundo.

De pronto, en un movimiento vacilante, el hombre frente a él se arrodilló a pocos pasos de distancia de donde se encontraba, haciendo que sintiera una sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago. Observó, con ojos incrédulos, como su hermano pequeño hacía una pequeña reverencia hacia la dirección en donde se mantenía él, pero sin levantar el rostro para observarlo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te visité —masculló en voz muy baja el hombre de cabellos brunos — Yo… —carraspeó un poco, como si en su garganta se estuviera atascando las palabras que deseaba decir. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se escuchaba ronca y quebradiza — Las cosas han cambiando mucho. Hace algún tiempo que Konoha se alió con las demás aldeas y actualmente estamos viviendo una época próspera. Seguramente te encantaría estar aquí en este momento.

Itachi se permitió forjar una sonrisa. Una pequeña, pero igualmente sincera.

—Me alegra tanto, Sasuke —su voz apenas fue un murmullo arrastrado por el viento canicular característico del verano — ¿Cómo estás tú?

Hubo un silencio, en el que Sasuke permaneció con el rostro oculto tras su flequillo que caía estratégicamente para cubrir sus ojos. Tras algunos minutos que a Itachi se le antojaron eternos, este alzó la mirada.

—Yo estoy bien, hermano —dijo, con un tono de voz solemne y los ojos acuosos — Nunca te he agradecido lo que hiciste por mí y lamento no haberlo hecho antes. Supongo que dolía demasiado tener que hacerlo después de todo lo que pasó, pero lo hago. En serio, te lo agradezco —aclaró, al mismo tiempo que su semblante usualmente impasible flaqueaba y se resquebrajaba ante los ojos de Itachi, quién sintió una opresión ahí, en donde su corazón había dejado un terrible peso — A pesar de que durante toda mi vida te odié y te reproché el hecho de haberme dejado con vida, hoy no puedo más que agradecerte que me hayas dado esta oportunidad. Cometí infinidad de errores hasta llegar al lugar en donde estoy ahora, pero definitivamente, ha valido la pena —una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del menor antes de inclinar el rostro una vez más.

Las heridas en el corazón de Itachi escocían insoportablemente con cada palabra, pero a su vez, una sensación de calidez se deslizaba a través de sus venas resecas, que amenazaban con volverse cenizas en cualquier momento. Eran emociones contradictorias que parecían ser lo único que podía materializarse en el vacío que era su cuerpo.

—No lo agradezcas —murmuró con un tono de voz moderado y tranquilo, mientras la sombra de una sonrisa hacía temblar la comisura de sus labios — Sabes que, si pudiera volver en el tiempo, no cambiaría nada con la única intención de que llegues otra vez al punto en el que te encuentras ahora. Soy feliz únicamente si tú lo eres, estúpido hermano menor.

Sasuke pudo sentir un escalofrío recorriendo cada vértebra de su columna cuando el murmullo del viento llegó a sus oídos y la brisa caldeada de aquella tarde de Julio revolvía sus cabellos negros. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocer ante la inminente promesa de las lágrimas y solo alcanzó a soltar un pequeño suspiro antes que sus sollozos, débiles y rotos, comenzaran a romper el silencio del lugar. Itachi sintió como si una flecha en llamas le atravesara el corazón y le abrasara el cuerpo con su calor.

Tras algunos segundos en los que el mayor observó en silencio cómo su pequeño hermano intentaba controlar los espasmos del débil llanto, Sasuke finalmente respiró profundamente y se incorporó con ayuda de sus manos para colocarse de pie, posando sus ojos color ébano en algún punto en el suelo, sobre el mármol de la lápida en dónde se encontraba tallado ese nombre que le provocaba tanto dolor.

—Lo siento mucho, Itachi —masculló con voz estrangulada — Espero tú también te encuentres bien. Naruto siempre me dice que seguramente estás pasándola realmente bien, que vives en algún pueblo en donde florecen las amapolas y los girasoles. También menciona que seguramente estarás comiendo mucho ramen. Nadie sabe qué estupideces pasan por esa cabeza rubia y atolondrada que tiene ese idiota. Aunque, esta vez, me encantaría que tuviera razón, omitiendo lo del miso ramen, por supuesto, sé que no es de tu total agrado —una risita floja se escapó de sus pulmones junto a un resoplido y, finalmente, alzó el rostro, clavando sus ojos en las pupilas imposiblemente negras de su hermano, sin saberlo — Gracias también por eso, no te equivocaste con Naruto. Es una persona maravillosa y —se removió, repentinamente inquieto — realmente le quiero.

Itachi se atrevió a soltar el aire por la nariz en una especie de risa ahogada para, posteriormente, clavar su mirada cargada de cariño en su pequeño niño.

—Lo sé —fue su escueta respuesta.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Siento haber tardado tanto! —una conocida voz ronca y escandalosa rompió con la calma de aquel momento, rasgando el afable silencio en el que se habían sumergido los dos.

Ambos hermanos fijaron la mirada en el rayo amarillo que llegó corriendo hasta ellos y, con movimientos torpes se situó justo a un lado del muchacho que permanecía de pie. El hombre de facciones infantiles, cabellos rebeldes y sonrisa radiante intentaba recuperar el aliento al tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo increíble por mantenerse de pie.

—¡Shikamaru me tuvo trabajando sin parar desde la mañana firmando un montón de papeles! — explicó enérgicamente el joven rubio, casi sin respirar — ¿Estás bien?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada impasible al mismo tiempo que fruncía levemente el ceño.

—No grites aquí, _mediocre_ —siseó en voz baja y pausada— Es descortés.

El rostro de Naruto adquirió un furioso color bermellón al tiempo que, con un mohín infantil, apartaba la mirada.

—Lo siento —refunfuñó — Por un momento olvidé dónde me encontraba. Y no me digas mediocre, _bastardo. _Recuerda que soy tu Hokage.

Sasuke finalmente suavizó las facciones y se permitió dirigirle una efímera sonrisa a su compañero. Una de esas que solo Naruto tenía permitido presenciar y este no pudo hacer nada más que corresponderle con una mucho más amplia y brillante.

—¡Oh! ¡Le he traído algo a Itachi! —exclamó repentinamente, como si acabara de percatarse del ramo de flores que sostenía en una mano.

Sin prestar mayor atención a la mirada reprobatoria que le dirigía el hombre de cabellos oscuros y piel nívea debido al escándalo que estaba montando, este simplemente se inclinó cerca de la lápida de mármol, haciendo una breve reverencia para, posteriormente, colocar un pequeño ramo de margaritas.

—Itachi —pronunció con un tono de voz suave, impropio del áureo — Gracias por proteger a Sasuke durante todo este tiempo y sacrificar tu propia felicidad en el proceso. Te prometo que, mientras yo esté vivo, voy a cuidarlo, incluso si eso significa dar mi propia vida por ello —a pesar que su voz era apenas un susurro, Sasuke fue capaz de escuchar la mayoría de sus palabras, siendo Itachi testigo silencioso del gesto enternecido que este realizó, llevándose una mano temblorosa al pecho, para apretar con fuerza el lugar que sostenía, mientras una sonrisa completamente sincera que Naruto nunca llegó a ver se deslizaba por sus labios — Me encantaría que también pudieses saludar al ermitaño pervertido por mi parte. Sé que ustedes se encuentran en el mismo lugar.

Itachi se sintió repentinamente conmovido por las palabras transparentes de Naruto. Sabía que ese jovencito revoltoso era brillante y, desde un principio se mostró convencido de que llegaría a lograr cosas grandes. Estaba consciente que todos aquellos que lo conocían lo sabían, especialmente su estúpido hermano menor, por quién el rubio estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su sueño y su propia vida con el único objetivo de traerlo de vuelta a la luz. Y joder, lo había logrado. Era él quién mantendría una deuda eterna con el áureo por todo lo que hizo por Sasuke y por siempre cumplir sus promesas, aunque estas fueran demasiado difíciles. Con pasos firmes se atrevió a acercarse al lugar en donde el rubio se mantenía inclinado y pasó una de sus ausentes manos por sus cabellos, sorprendiéndose al sentir el suave tacto de las hebras doradas.

—Gracias a ti, Naruto.

El hombre rubio que, ahora le sacaba un par de centímetros en altura, se incorporó lentamente, poniéndose de pie con movimientos ágiles, pero lánguidos. Finalmente, fijó sus irises color océano en esos ojos tan negros como los de Sasuke y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice que dejó completamente perplejo a Itachi.

—¡Se me olvidaba! También he traído algo para ti —comentó resueltamente mientras dejaba la última flor que quedaba en sus manos, un crisantemo blanco, en la lápida de mármol que estaba situada justo a un lado y sonreía abiertamente. — Gracias por cuidar de Itachi y de Konoha—dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

Ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar mostrarse desconcertados por las acciones del rubio, quién simplemente se dio la vuelta para encarar a Sasuke con una sonrisa cálida.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó, mostrándose un poco preocupado por los sentimientos que pudo evocar dicha visita en su compañero después de tantos años.

Sasuke dio un par de zancadas para situarse frente a Naruto y deslizar sus dedos por el costado del rostro del hombre, mientras le dirigía una mirada que contenía la vorágine de emociones que parecían estar devorándolo desde las entrañas.

—Lo estoy —sentenció con voz suave.

Naruto soltó un suspiro de puro alivio.

—Volvamos a casa entonces —aconsejó con su usual tono de voz enérgico — ¡Podemos pasar por Ichiraku antes! —exclamó emocionado mientras tomaba la única mano de Sasuke.

Sasuke bufó y rodó la mirada, pero no se opuso al reciente contacto entre ellos. Itachi incluso tuvo el privilegio de observar cómo ambos entrelazaban sus dedos en un gesto que demostraba el cariño incondicional que _sabía _que sentían el uno por el otro.

—Tú y yo también deberíamos volver —escuchó que decía una voz profunda a sus espaldas — Se nos ha acabado el tiempo.

Itachi ni siquiera tuvo que volverse para comprobar quién era. Una sonrisa rota cargada de nostalgia y amor se dibujó en sus labios, al tiempo que asentía.

—Lo sé —dijo, aunque en sus palabras se podía percibir un tenue tono de derrota — Me parece que ha sido muy breve el tiempo que pude verle de nuevo.

El joven tras él soltó un suspiro cargado de un sentimiento que no pudo identificar.

—¿Crees que ha valido la pena? —inquirió, con genuina curiosidad.

Itachi se volvió a verlo. Sus ojos imposiblemente oscuros se toparon con unas cuencas vacías que parecían querer engullirlo y le creaban una sensación inquietante en el estómago ausente.

—Ha valido la pena — respondió, revolviendo el cabello negro de su acompañante — Ha valido cada segundo.

Shisui le dirigió una sonrisa, un gesto que a Itachi se le antojó casi adorable debido a las facciones infantiles de su acompañante, que parecían haberse suspendido en el tiempo.

—Naruto es increíble —comentó repentinamente el muchacho que ladeaba el rostro en dirección a la tumba frente a él — Se ha acordado de mí, a pesar de que nunca me conoció.

Itachi soltó un resoplido a modo de risa.

—Ese chico tiene la extraña habilidad de ser impredecible. Siempre sorprende a todos —dijo Itachi, en un amago de afirmar lo dicho por Shisui— Tiene un alma demasiado blanca y pura, se ha empeñado en proteger a mi estúpido hermano menor y a esta aldea que tanto daño le hicieron en el pasado.

—Sí —concordó Shisui, asintiendo — Sasuke tiene mucha suerte de tenerle en su vida —dijo y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro del joven Uchiha, para, posteriormente, darle un suave apretón en un gesto que se le antojó demasiado íntimo — Ya no debes preocuparte por él. Está en buenas manos.

Itachi solo atinó a asentir, mientras dirigía una última mirada a la silueta de ambos hombres recortada por la luz del atardecer, quiénes se alejaban tomados de la mano. Podía escuchar un par de insultos pronunciados innecesariamente altos por el muchacho rubio y entusiasta que caminaba junto a Sasuke. Sin embargo, justo cuando pretendía apartar finalmente la mirada, creyó observar cómo Naruto ladeaba un poco el rostro en su dirección, mirándolo por encima del hombro y guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a retomar el camino. Itachi sintió que algo dentro de su pecho burbujeaba, una sensación realmente agradable y reconfortante.

—Eh, Itachi, es hora de irnos —dijo nuevamente Shisui.

Itachi volvió la mirada al joven junto a él y, por fin, suspiró aliviado.

—Vamos, tenemos que hacer una visita al viejo de Jiraiya —comentó despreocupadamente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Shisui soltó una carcajada alegre, al tiempo que empezaba a correr para adelantarse a su compañero.

En ese instante, Itachi se sentía completamente satisfecho con cada una de las decisiones que había tomado en vida. Al fin y al cabo, todo había salido bien para Sasuke. Nada podría hacerlo más feliz que el hecho de que Sasuke se sintiera finalmente en paz.

•

(0): La Pronoia es un sentimiento completamente contrario a la Paranoia y, de hecho, es precioso. Básicamente es cuando sientes que todo está yendo bien, que todo va por el camino correcto. Es una sensación realmente positiva. Lo que siente Itachi en este fic, en pocas palabras.

_N/A: _Me ha fascinado escribir este fic. De hecho, lo hice en el escaso tiempo libre que tengo y, de verdad, me gustó mucho cómo quedó. Supongo que ya sospecharán que adoro al personaje de Itachi y lo significativo que es para Sasuke (y para mí), es por esta razón que no pude evitar hacer un pequeño relato que estuviera centrado en él. No estoy segura de haberlo logrado adecuadamente, pero agh, de verdad he disfrutado mucho creándolo. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones sobre esta pequeña historia. Un besito.


End file.
